rosethefairyfandomcom-20200213-history
Career
Rose is the owner of her Youtube channel, RoseOfficialChannel. Rose first started her career as a teacher/principal for her very own "Silver Wings Prep" which was run in her house with other teachers to teach acting. She was also part of a family which attended the school. She was the oldest in her famly. After about a year and a half of contribution, she gave up teaching and started performing at the theater in small, unnoticable plays. After working there for six months, she developed a small group which performed for fairy weddings and parties. But since no one came, it ran out of business. After that, Rose also was the founded of the Bleu Moon Dance Group featuring her two sisters, Buttercup, and Magnolia. The dance group brought a new height and started bringing flash mobs. After a few weeks of the peek, they started performing for parties and clubs. Their attire consisted of only neons. The group went perfectly until one of her sister had to leave Pixie Hollow all together, and the team couldn't get over it. After that, Rose took a break from the spotlight and mostly focused on her private life. Around July, Rose started watching a show called "Pixie Hollow Love Story" by Magnolia Twinklemeadow. Rose then developed a vocabulary for writing and started giving ideas. After a few written episoded she was promoted to a writer. In Early August of 2012, Rose was collecting when she discovered the Pixie Hollow Pals getting ready for a music video. Rose asked to guest star in it, and Dawn Peppertree ( The founder) was generous enough to agree. After the PHMV aired as "No One" Rose asked Dawn if she could train for a few months and prove she could work as a pal also. Dawn agreed to this. For the next few months Rose made appearances in PHMV's, and the pixie show "Mystery at Camp Hollow" and starred as the mysterious girl who lived in the woods. Although the series never finished because it was hacked, she still made some appearances. Through October - November she had a very quiet time not being in anything due to focusing on education and friendship. Soon afterwards, Dawn Peppertree retired and her wish was for Rose to join the group, which she did. Shortly after it was hacked the the Pixie Hollow Pals' new channel after a comeback ended as well. On October 15, 2012 her channel recieved a letter from the Pixie Hollow Award Show which she was nominated by not only friends but strangers for Deligant Director, Fantastic Writer, Loyal Actress, and Jolly Video. On January 1, 2013, along with the other nominees she won these awards. She then aired her own channel that was renowned for it's hit show "Fairies React" which game her the occupation of not only an actress, but comedian. She was in the series Bewitched that never finished due to the end of Pixie Hollow, and aired The Rose Show which ended shortly. She made many PHMVs and over ten episodes of "Fairies React" completing an entire season. She then participated in the biggest role of her entire life. She starred in the broadway blockbuster Pixie Hollow movie, Wicked as Elphaba ( lead ) along with one of the biggest Pixie Hollow actresses, Rosemary Beautypuff as Glinda ( lead ). This was the only Pixie Hollow Musical to ever air and is one of the most famous films that a fairy has produced. Filmography and PHMVs Rose's Career Summaries Previous Businesses - Early in her life, particularly when she was in her relationship era, she created a great deal of businesses. Her most famous throughout Pixie Hollow was the smoothie bar, which surprsingly lasted 7 months until she became incredibly sick of not being able to do anything with her house. After that, she made a great deal of restaurants, cafes, and bakeries. She then opened up a prep school that ran for a successful year. She subsequently opened up a wedding business, which failed miserably due to the fact she discovered her husband, Cole, cheating on her. She then left the business world and went into acting where she performed in plays. Bleu Moon Dance Group -''' Rose wanted to establish a live entertainment venue. Rose says even today she would choose it over film, but no one discovers her talents unless it is that way. She and two close friends, Buttercup and Marigold, made a dance group. They slowly became more popular for vibrant and energetic costuming and dances. Soon, Rose discovered that they weren't going anywhere with their dream. Afterwards, one had to quit Pixie Hollow and the group was disbanded. 'Live Theater Career -' At the beginning of the Fairy Tale Theater, Rose and her friends made the "Artsy Wings" group, and performed every play that was created. They were able to collect two audiences a week. Rose was mostly recognisable for Fairy Mary's Day Off, starring as Fairy Mary for as long as it ran. But as they got older, their lives got busier and they would miss performances. They sat down and broke up the group nicely. 'Writing Career -' When Rose first started shooting for the stars, she decided it would be wise to put her best foot forward. She thought it was something new she could do to get a sense for the acting world. She first started familiarizing with Pixfreak Studios and their hit show "Pixie Hollow Love Story", the soap opera of two lovers. She wrote in a large episode to give the owner, Magnolia Twinklemeadow, ideas. Magnolia was delighted with them and they were produced into episodes 15 and 16. After this success, Rose wrote in another episode which was also produced. After that, Magnolia asked her to be the series writer. Rose happily accepted and wrote the episodes since. The newly wrote, filmed, acted, and edited Pixie Hollow Love Story the Movie. This was Rose's first movie that she ever starred in. Rose is delighted more with movies than shows, she said. "It's nice to have a constant flow of knowing what you're doing, where as in an episode, for as much as I love them, are different every time." 'Bewitched -' Right after the height of quitting, many shows that ran were scarce. After some serious thought, Rose whipped up the show "Bewitched". She came to her most trustworthy acting buddy who guest stars in a great deal of videos, Dewdrop Daylily, and offered the part. She accepted, and the next day they shot their first episode. Rose was curious what fairies would think, and it was received with an astounding love for the show. 'Fairies React -' This is Rose's most famous show. Rose claims that "This is the show that gave me my name." Known to tons of fairies, this reality comedy stole the show and gave PHS a totally new attitude. Rose would dress up as random figures, use her acting skills and portray them. She would recieve hysterical reactions. 'The Rose Show -' Rose created the Rose show to help fans discover the fairies behind the video recorder. In the beginning, it was quite popular. Rose recieved too many requests to be in it and slowed the flow of episodes. Today the show is doing not as well and is at the bottom of Rose's popular videos. "I'm thinking it over, I may cancel it. That's why I put up a poll as to what fairies like. Apparently not many fairires like it. I was thinking to do one more interview and end it for good." '''Wicked Rose starred as Elphaba ( Wicked Witch of the West ) in the biggest Pixie Hollow movie, Wicked. This was the story of the two witches of Oz and the story before a little girl named Dorothy dropped in. Joli Visage Joli Visage is a magazine that Magnolia Twinklemeadow, Faith, and Rose all created. It comes out the first of every month on Facebook. Below is it's address. https://www.facebook.com/pages/Joli-Visage/380109578793240 Career Gallery 2.jpg|Rose in "A Thousand Years PHMV" 3.jpg|Rose in "Mystery at Camp Hollow" Episode "Strangers" 5.jpg|Rose in the PHMV "Mean" 6.jpg|The Rose Show episode "Rosemary Beautypuff" 7.jpg|Rose as Elphaba in Wicked. Song "Defying Gravity" 8.jpg|Rose as Elphaba in Wicked. Song "What is This Feeling?" fairies react old.jpg|Rose in "Fairies React" Episode "Fairies React to Old Ladies" bewitched.jpg|Rose in "Bewitched" Episode "The Storm Part 1" 1.jpg|Rose in "Fairies React" Episode "Fairies React to Easter Eggs" Wickedsdds.jpg|Wicked Poster